sekilas tentang nijimura s
by locked pearl
Summary: Oh, jadi Nijimura seperti itu, ya.


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Note: ini juga merupakan karya lama yang kembali di repost. (2015/2016)

**HARD WARNING**: NON-BAKU. OOC. ambil yang baik-baik saja.

* * *

Ini gua, Nijimura Shuuzou. Anak kuliahan dan anak kos. Bokap gua udah sehat setelah operasi di Amerika. Nyokap, adik laki dan adik perempuan gua juga sehat. Gua sendiri pun alhamdulillah juga sehat.

Gak kerasa gua udah jadi anak kuliahan. Oke, ngomong-ngomong soal jurusan yang gua ambil, gua itu punya banyak keahlian. Contohnya, basket walaupun lagi vakum atau emang gua udah pensiun. Tapi hobi gua itu ping-pong. Table tennis kerennya. Biasanya gua adu ping-pong sama temen kos atau sama adik gua.

Pelajaran yang paling gua kuasain itu Matematika. Gua yakin kalian semua pasti iri sama kelebihan gua yang satu ini. Gimana nggak? Matematika itu salah satu pelajaran yang paling dibenci orang karena berbelit-belit. Gua juga sering kena dampaknya. Waktu gua SMA, satu kelas nyontek PR gua. Ditambah lagi ada orang yang bilang "Shuuzou bagus banget nilai Matematikanya, nyebelin!" Udah gitu yang bilang perempuan coba. Waktu itu gua cuma bisa cengo. Ini kah yang disebut dengan iri dan dengki? Seneng ngeliat orang susah, susah ngeliat orang seneng? Eits, energi negatif itu. Segera mungkin hindari perasaan itu. Gua juga bisa bijak, kan? Iyalah, kan kapten.

Karate. Karate juga termasuk keahlian gua. Gua juga udah megang sabuk hitam. Tapi itu mah masukin ke klub kuliah aja ya. Jadi gua ambil jurusan yang ada matematikanya, tapi yang jelas bukan arsitek.

Oke, karena cerita ini bukan tentang kuliah melainkan tentang kos, gua mulai kehidupan gua di kos.

Anak kos itu biasanya terdiri dari anak kuliahan. Makanan pokoknya adalah mie instan. Kenapa? Karena untuk menghemat pengeluaran. Lagipula mie instan itu kan enak, murah lagi.

Status anak kost udah pasti JOMBLO yang diiringi dengan NGENES. Kebanyakan hobi mereka itu baca dan buat meme. Itu kenapa hampir semua meme isinya tentang ke-jombloan. Ya ... karena hampir seisi kampus dan fakultas lainnya terdiri dari anak meme, omongan mereka juga sama, contohnya, coeg, varokah (Walau mengganti huruf _b_ dengan _v_ menghilangkan makna _barokahnya_), safe, dan umpatan tidak sopan lainnya. Huruf b diganti dengan v atau f. Dan jangan lupa emoticon favorite mereka itu kalau nggak kayak gini :v ya kayak :'v.

Salah satu hobi anak kos lagi adalah _gaming_, mereka disebut _gamers_. Tapi mereka _gamers_ beneran, bukan orang yang nyebut dirinya _gamers_ tapi cuma tau game Clash of Clans atau Let's Get Rich. (Atau Mobile Legends). In other word, game yang lagi booming aja.

Ngomong soal cewek ... Jujur, gua belum pernah pacaran. Tapi tipe gua itu yang jago masak. Bukan kayak si Momoi atau si pelatih Seirin itu.

Gua itu jones. Maksud gua bukan jomblo ngenes, tapi jomblo _with happiness_. Tapi sekarang gua punya cewek yang gua suka, cewek inceran seluruh fakultas di kampus gua. Dia itu bener-bener top deh. Semua jurusan dan matkul dia ambil. Hebat _jeung_ greget kan?

"Oi, gua duluan ya," gua pamit sama sohib gua, Mayuzumi dan Miyaji yang masih di kelas padahal udah selesai.

"Pergi aja sana." sahut Mayuzumi yang kedenger kayak ngusir. "Ya, ya." Miyaji cuek-cuek aja.

Waktu gua jalan di koridor, tiba-tiba aja si cewek itu berjalan ke arah gua. "Nijimura!" serunya sambil setengah berteriak.

Dipanggil begitu sama dia, ya jelas salah tingkah lah. "A-apa?" Tanya gua gugup saat dia sudah berada tepat di depan.

"Hosh ... hosh ... Tolong ... hosh ... bantu aku ... hosh ..." ucapnya dengan nafas tak beraturan sambil memegangi lututnya. "Oi, _daijoubu_ kah? Pelan-pelan saja."

Ia mencoba berdiri dengan cara ... memegang lengan gua! Sontak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan secara tiba-tiba. "_Go-gomen _... Pokoknya sekarang cepat ikut aku!" Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan gua sambil berlari.

Ternyata gua dibawa ke taman yang jarang dikunjungi orang. "Aku beli minum dulu, ya." Dia meninggalkan gua yang tidak ngos-ngosan.

Cewek yang gua suka kembali dengan dua botol air. Salah satunya buat gua. "Sankyu."

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, dia angkat bicara. "Nijimura, tolong ajari aku karate," mohonnya sambil memandang gua lekat penuh harap. Sontak saja semburat merah menghiasi wajahku. Eh, kok jadi aku-aku-an?

"E-eh? Ka-karate? Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Anu ... Begini, aku disuruh _Otou-san_ untuk belajar bela diri agar menjaga-jaga saat menunggu supir jika pulang malam." jelasnya.

"Etto ... Ah, tapi ..."

"Eits, tidak ada penolakkan! Ini perintah wajib! Penolakkan jenis apapun dengan alasan apapun tidak akan kuterima! Aku meminta Nijimura karena yang paling bagus karate adalah Nijimura. Oke?"

Baiklah, hari-hariku gue selanjutnya adalah melatih dia karate. Yosh, semoga berhasil!

* * *

fin.


End file.
